


Scores to Settle

by DScully2019



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friends to Enemies, Gen, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: After watching the episode Wetwired i became intrigued by the thought of our heroes being pitted against one another so i decided to write a little Ficlet of my own!





	Scores to Settle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from the 15+ years ago vault! :)

     Mulder crouched behind a dumpster hoping she wouldn’t be able to see him. He took in a couple of deep breaths trying to get his breathing under control once again. He listened closely as footsteps approached at the far end of the darkened alley. As he crouched he could picture her standing at the entrance of the alley. There was a moment of perfect silence as neither one of them moved, then he heard her footsteps resume then slowly disappear in the distance.  
      Slowly he was able to release the breath that he had been involuntarily holding. Rising to his feet Mulder checked his gun, making sure that there was a round in the chamber. He then began to head towards the opposite end of the alley when a bullet ricocheted off the dumpster. Quickly raising his weapon towards the source of the shot he found himself aiming at his adversary. They both stood for a moment, motionless. He could taste the salty sweat that had gathered on his upper lip as the stand off continued.  
      “Listen, we don’t have to do this. Not here, and not right now.” He heard his voice crack slightly as he spoke and he could feel his stomach drop, when she didn’t move to lower her weapon. He then lowered his gun and tossed it to one side in a peaceful motion. “I won’t do it…I refuse to play this game against you.” He then held up his arm helplessly, but she still didn’t move to lower her weapon.  
      Her voice seemed to float towards him from the shadows, “I can’t help, but to wonder if you’d still feel that way if you weren’t out of ammunition.” She then tossed something towards him. As he looked down to see what it was he felt his heart go cold. “Go on, take it.” He then looked at the full clip that lay at his feet, bewildered. “Load your weapon and let’s finish this.”  
      He felt sweat stinging his eyes as he knelt to retrieve his pistol. He kept a close eye on her unwavering figure, even though she was half hidden in the shadows. He could feel the cold steel of his pistol in the palm of his hand as he picked it up. He then dropped the empty clip and slid the fresh one in and listened as it clicked in place reassuringly. He then took aim at the figure in front of him as he shouted at her, “Where is she? You bitch!”  
      The figure then shook slightly with laughter, “Well Agent Mulder, it seems that you are no longer willing to call this a truce and walk away.”  
      “Don’t mock me! Tell me where she is, NOW!!” Mulder could feel his heart pounding in his chest causing his pulse to race. It was then that she took a step forward and could clearly be seen. Her auburn hair shown brightly in the light that the street lamp gave off. “I’m warning you, Scully, I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand.” She didn’t waver at his threats or the venom in his tone. “Where’s my mother?”  
      “She’s safe which is more than I can say for mine.” He could hear anger slipping into her tone, “You…you shot her down where she stood!”  
      He shook his head, “Understand, I had no choice.” He tightened his grip on his weapon, “She was trying to kill you!”  
      “Lair!” Mulder could feel the bullet rip through his shoulder seconds before he heard the shot being fired. He then fell backwards and as he hit the pavement his pistol flew from his hand. He remained on the pavement for what had seemed like an eternity before he could hear her approaching once again. The next thing he knew she was standing over him, her gun trained on the center of his forehead. He was certain for a moment that she would pull the trigger and end his life.  
      It was at that moment he was able to get a good look at her face; black circles surrounded her eyes, which were beginning to tear up. There was a black smudge over her left eye, and her lips were cracked. All of the light that he had once seen in her light blue eyes now gone. He waited for her to pull the trigger, but it never came to pass. He could see that she was losing her nerve, fast. As he shifted slightly he could feel pain shoot up his injured shoulder. He watched as she gritted her teeth and her finger began to tighten on the trigger. Reacting quickly he rolled out of the way as the bullet struck the pavement.  
      As he rolled he was able to recover his gun and pointed it at what he believed was his would be killer. As he did she fell to her knees, he watched her for a moment trying to figure out if it were a trick of some sort. He then glanced back at where he had been seconds ago and only to realized that her bullet never would have hit him. He then heard a gut wrenching sound as she was hunched over sobbing quietly. Part of him wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her. With every ounce of his soul he wished that he could hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be all right; but he honestly knew better than that.  
      He then refocused on his mother, “Where is she?” The venom was gone from his voice, but he was still upset.  
      She slowly looked up at him, “She will be released at midnight, but you’re supposed to be dead by then.” She coughed violently, “Now, go away Mulder.” Her voice then rose in volume, “Go away, if they know you’re still alive then they won’t release her. Run and don’t stop.”

 

XF

  
      Assistant Director Walter Skinner laid stretched out on his living room couch, and even though it was almost three o’ clock in the morning he knew he wouldn’t sleep anytime soon. It had been several days since Mulder and Scully’s disappearances. Not to mention the fact that Margaret Scully had been found dead in her home, and since then Scully’s brother had been breathing down his throat. A knock at his door startled the AD from his thought and he quickly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
      As he stood up and approached the front door he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then opened the door and found Mulder slumped against the frame of his door. He quickly stepped up and put a supporting arm around the other man’s shoulder to give him some support. “Christ Mulder, what’s going on?” Skinner then led him to the couch where he had been lying earlier. The younger agent seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. “Who did this to you?”  
      Mulders’ lips moved, but Skinner didn’t hear any words. Skinner then leaned a little closer as Mulder repeated himself. It was weak, but the second time he understood. Slowly his mouth dropped open as he came to the realization of what he said. “Dana?”  He repeated the name with a skeptical tone in his voice.

 

XF

  
      Scully waited till she was sure he was gone, before she stood up again. This time she coughed more violently than before. As she slowly rose she was wracked with pain. The majority of it had come from her abdomen, and was almost too much to bear. Mulders’ aim had improved; he had hit her after the fifth round. She had been able to hide her pain from her fellow agent for that she was thankful. Her head then begun to spin out of control, the pain steadily increasing to unbearable proportions.


End file.
